A user generally carries the above-described mobile terminal apparatus in his or her bag or jacket pocket. The user does not view a display screen or the like of the mobile terminal apparatus all the time. Accordingly, when a time limit or the like defined by schedule information or the like stored in the mobile terminal apparatus approaches, it is convenient for the user to simply recognize the time limit or the like without taking out the mobile terminal apparatus from the bag or the like.
The conventional technologies suggested to meet such a demand are disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 below. Patent Document 1 below discloses a technology of changing a period of an alarm sound or a melody in accordance with the degree of importance of a set schedule and alarming the arrival of a preset schedule time when the preset schedule time comes. Patent Document 2 below discloses a technology of changing a method of alarming call reception of a mobile telephone based on information indicating a preset state of the mobile telephone and day information.